What!
by Hazeydream
Summary: Ever noticed that it was Teal'c or Janet that encountered a 'Jack and Sam moment? This is about Daniel not having a clue and finding out.


Hey! This is just a wee stand-alone story that popped into my head (half way through my other fic A woman scorned actually). Ever noticed that it was always Teal'c or Janet that encountered a 'Jack and Sam' moment? I thought it would be funny to imagine Daniel not having a clue and his reaction when he finds out. It is meant to take place between season 8 and 9 as Sam and Jack are absent.

Disclaimer: Don't own Stargate or the computer game Worms (what a game!). Hopefully the idea for the story is mine though. If not, I apologise!

What!

"Oooof!" Daniel grunted as he carried the enormous wooden crate into his office. "Whoa!" he cried as he stumbled back slightly and almost dropped the box of rare artefacts.

He heard the clicking of a mouse button and glared at the Jaffa playing on his computer.

"You know, these crates are _really_ heavy." He hinted taking two more steps towards the desk.

"Indeed." Came the only response from Teal'c as he tried to blast his way through the cartoon like ground using dynamite. He frowned when his Worm did not slither away quick enough and died in the explosion. _These creatures would not be good in battle _he thought. He heard a large thump on the desk and Daniel Jackson heave a sigh of relieve.

"There! Last one!" he said as he flexed and rubbed his hands then arched his sore back. "Thanks for the help Teal'c!" he said his voice laced with sarcasm.

"You are welcome Daniel Jackson."

The archaeologist rolled his eyes and walked over to his coffee maker. Lifting the pot, he had ordered Teal'c to make it while Daniel was causing his back some serious damage; he poured the burning, brown liquid into his large mug.

"Want some?" he asked his alien friend as he shot an opposing team's Worm. _Hey, that game actually looks like fun! _He thought.

"I am fine. Thank you." Teal'c replied.

Daniel shrugged and grabbed another chair so he could watch Teal'c play. _Who would have thought creating a game based on worms would be this entertaining? _He thought as one worm swore in a Russian accent.

"Was there not something you wanted to ask me Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c enquired his eyes never leaving the screen.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Do you think it's kinda quiet and boring around the base without Jack and Sam?" he asked before taking another gulp of coffee.

"It has been quiet. However, I have enjoyed it, it has been extremely relaxing."

"Really?" Daniel asked shocked.

"Indeed. I have been able to K'elnoreem without O'Neill interrupting because he is bored, and play ping pong with someone who does not cheat."

At that remark Daniel smiled. Even he had to admit that not having Jack there to pester him had relaxed him a little. Although, and he would never admit it to the man, he did miss Jack's sense of humour.

"Well, what about Sam then?"

"I do miss Colonel Carter." Teal'c said just as his team of Worms won the battle and began jumping up and down. Giving the computer a slight nod he turned round to face Daniel with a satisfied smile.

"Well done." Daniel said amused at his friend's victory. "Yeah, me too. Even her techno babble!"

"Have you spoken to either since they arrived in Washington?"

"Yip, Sam called last night." Daniel told him but then paused. "Actually, Jack was there too, talking in the background…"

FLASHBACK 

"_So, how was the flight?"_

"_Fine. Ended up sitting next to this really smelly guy who had hair growing out of his nose and ear!" Samantha Carter complained and Daniel heard someone, a man, laughing in the background. "Other than that, it was fine."_

"_Right. Hey, Sam? Who's that in the back laughing?" he asked positive he knew that laugh._

"_Oh! It's just General O'Neill. We're having dinner." Sam answered with an edge in her voice. "Yeah, Daniel we saw you this morning! I know you miss us but…" Daniel zoned out of Jack's sarcastic remark, amazed at how quickly Sam had passed the phone, and came back in just as he heard her giggle._

"_Yeah, well, that's nice. Just wanted to know you got there okay! Sorry for caring!" Daniel snapped at which Jack sighed. _

"_I know Space Monkey! I know! So, anything exciting happen today?" Jack said his mouth obviously full of food. "Cause we had a blast with the president."_

"_Well…"_

_End of Flashback_

"Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked while waving a hand in front of the doctor's face.

"Huh? Right! Well, I just thought it was weird they were having dinner. Together. " Daniel said shrugging his shoulders and looking down at his coffee as he swirled it. "I mean, you'd think they'd mention it."

"I do not think it is… weird." Teal'c remarked with a frown and then continued. "O'Neill did say they were going to discuss…"things".

"Things?" Daniel asked his face showing the classic O'Neill 'please elaborate, me stupid' face.

"That is how O'Neill phrased it. " Teal'c responded.

Daniel's brow furrowed as he put on a puzzled face. "Things? What on earth does that mean? _Things_?"

"I do believe it was of a personal nature Daniel Jackson."

"Personal nature, with Sam? What do you mean?" he asked and took a large mouthful of his now lukewarm coffee.

"I believe he was referring to his romantic feelings for Samantha Carter."

Daniel choked and spat his coffee out, spraying Teal'c in the process, and then fell off his chair. As Teal'c wiped the liquid dripping down his cheek he glowered down at the coughing linguist.

"What…what…romantic…feelings?" he stuttered before launching into another coughing fit. Teal'c offered his hand towards Daniel who grabbed it and pulled himself up into a standing position.

"O'Neill's romantic feelings for Samantha Carter." The alien repeated looking at Daniel as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Daniel stared at him in disbelief. Shaking his head he sat down again.

"Teal'c, what are you talking about?" he asked looking at Teal'c as if he had grown an extra head. "Romantic feelings? Jack and Sam? As in _Sam and Jack_? The same two people we see, talk to, shoot bad guys and save the world with everyday? That Jack and Sam?"

Teal'c looked thoughtful for a second and then replied, "Indeed. The same two."

Daniel burst into laughter. Teal'c watched his friend slap his thighs and grip his side as if in pain. After what seemed like half and hour, the scientist calmed down and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Oh! Oh! Teal'c that was…that was probably the best joke you've ever done!" Daniel said still trying to keep the giggles at bay by taking deep breaths. "Oh I needed that!"

He stopped giggling when he saw Teal'c's serious expression.

"Teal'c? It was a joke right?" Daniel asked worriedly.

"It is no joke Daniel Jackson. O'Neill is in love with Samantha Carter."

Daniel's jaw almost hit the ground and Teal'c cocked his head slightly to the side. As if to reinforce this revelation even further he said, "And Samantha Carter is in love with O'Neill."

Daniel's mouth remained opened.

"Did you not know Daniel Jackson?" he asked not realising how stupid the question sounded to Daniel.

"I…but…no!" Daniel exclaimed. "When, how?" and then after a pause almost shouted, "How come you know and I don't!"

Daniel looked as though he had been slapped in the face. Teal'c found this very odd as well. Although the couple had not openly discussed or acknowledged their feelings for each other, he had seen the lingering looks between them. Also their concern when the other was in danger or missing. Teal'c had just assumed a man of Daniel Jackson's intellect had noticed it too. Clearly he had been wrong. _These human's are still a mystery to me! _He thought.

"Have you not noticed their growing attraction to each other over the past eight years?" he asked.

"Uh, no." Daniel said putting on a hurt expression. "Why didn't they tell me? Well, I don't expect Jack to tell me anything about how he feels. But Sam! I thought she could tell me anything!"

As his eyes glazed over Teal'c felt sorry for his friend. He too had thought Samantha Carter considered Daniel like a brother and therefore thought she had told him. Then it dawned on Teal'c why she may not have.

"Perhaps she did not want to involve you. Their feelings for each other are considered illegal. She did not want you to get into trouble."

Daniel nodded and looked a little happier at hearing that theory. "Yeah, you're probably right. That's sounds more like Sam."

Both men sat in silence as they pondered Daniel's recent discovery. Daniel opened his mouth several times but then shut it.

"Is there anything else you wish to know Daniel Jackson?"

Daniel, looking slightly dazed, shook his head slowly. Teal'c inclined his head and stood up.

"Now, if you would excuse me Daniel Jackson I must visit Dr Carmichael for my tritonin dose. "

"Sure Teal'c. Sorry about the whole…" Daniel gestured to the Jaffa's face.

"I am uninjured." He assured him with a small smile.

Just as he was about to leave Daniel called out to him.

"Oh, wait a minute Teal'c! Just one more question! Nothing has ever happened between them, right?" he asked although he knew in his mind that nothing had. "Considering their, you know, military."

"Indeed."

"Good. Just making sure." He said turning round to face his computer with relieved grin. "General Hammond would have had a hissy fit!"

"General Hammond was very shocked when O'Neill handed in his resignation and kissed Colonel Carter."

Daniel chuckled and, confused by the man's reaction, Teal'c left. After a few seconds Daniel stopped typing.

"He did what!"

It had been funnier in my head. Also, didn't know how to spell K'elnoreem or tritonin (obviously!). As always reviews would be great! I promise I'll be starting an Atlantis fic soon!


End file.
